A New Avenger Rises
by sandhawk3000
Summary: Just any old story about a new member to the Avengers. I guess if the prologue gets any reception at all, I might continue this. It seems like a fun idea.
1. Just The Beginning

"**No! Put me down!"** came a yell, the voice sounding frantic and scared as two full-sized grown men carried dragged the slightly sedated girl through S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. The sedation was almost completely worn-off by this time though, they hadn't accounted for how her genetically-enhanced body would deal with the sedatives. A normal dosage only lasted half the time on her apparently, and they had not accounted for that. **"Put me down!"**she screamed, her voice scared. This was all too familiar of the place that she had grown up in. This girl appeared like any normal eighteen year old girl, a little bit pale...a lot malnourished, and a bit more gangly. Her wild thrashings surprised the men that were holding her, not having expected the thin girl to be so strong and so scared.

S.H.I.E.L.D had done a raid on the place that had been holding her, she had been one of the few subjects that hadn't died or become too changed to recognize as a human. Oh, and the odd thing. This girl had strange wing-like protrusions from her back. She hadn't really ever thought they were strange...just something that maybe she had, and the people that experimented on her didn't. There was was a pause in the thrashings as her teeth sank down into the man's arm that was closest to her mouth, overly sharp canines sinking in hard and deep the bone snapping audibly, a pained cry escaping the man's mouth. He didn't wait, the back of his hand striking against her face hard. The force of it causing them to lose their grip, and she fell to the floor. Sitting on her knees, and spitting his blood out onto the floor.

A low hiss escaped her lips, or whatever human equivalent was close to a hiss. She'd heard one of the subjects that resembled a human more than a cat make that noise, and the scientists had sunk away from him. The girl sit there, in a white tank top, the dark-red letters 1782 tattooed onto her right shoulder. She didn't know her own name, she'd only ever been called by that number. Though the files that S.H.I.E.L.D had taken from the place proved her name to be Kara Trent, taken from her parents at a young age without their permission, the experiments having been administered to her mother by a doctor who was working for the organization. The white capri-length pants were torn at the bottom, and she was barefoot. The visible parts of her body were covered in bruises and scratches. Some of the cuts dark and old, others bright and fresh.

She sit on her knees, and one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents moved fast and cuffed her wrists together. The case-file said something about control over fire. The cuffs would put an end to that. Her eyes went wide as they did this, and she forced herself back against the wall with her legs. Her left eye was emerald green, the right one bright blue. She stared up at the agents with almost hollow eyes, not understanding why they were doing this to her. What was this strange place, she didn't know that she was on a airship. She only remembered falling asleep. There was a fresh mark against her cheek from the blow the agent had given her, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive him...she hadn't forgiven anybody ever.

**"Go away!"** she yelled, refusing to move any closer to the man that was trying to get a hold of her shoulder.


	2. An Unintended Friend

After the girl had been cornered and once more sedated by the SHIELD agents, it felt as if the world was spinning beneath her. Nothing made any sense, nothing at all…she was coming to though, and found herself in a cell when she awoke the next time. The cuffs that she wore had her hands behind her back, and she had a feeling that they'd be very hard to get off. A deep snarl escaped her chapped lips, but the noise barely echoed…the guards outside of her cell paying no heed to her. It was only when she glanced up that she saw another man approaching the place that she was currently being held in. This man clad in the colours red, blue and white…those clothes seemed to fit him a bit tightly. Though she'd still take them over the clothes she'd been forced back to wear, when she had been being held captive.

**"Hello Miss Trent.**" Said Kara, a bit taken back by the tone he was using, it was the voice of a gentleman but also the voice of a soldier. Stern and firm, but also understanding and calm. Though that name, Trent, she didn't know how to respond to that. She always responded to the number 1782…who was Trent.

**"Trent?"** she asked quietly, the fear and venom from her voice seeming to melt away, as it was replaced with a kind of confusion. This reaction only pulled a smile from the blond haired man, as he made a hand motion to the soldiers. They stepped asides, before they opened her cell door, and he quickly stepped inside, not showing any alarm at all as they closed the gate behind him and locked it once more.

**"Kara Trent…that's your name, miss. I'm aware that you may have never been told that though…do you respond to number 1782?"** he asked, as he glanced to the rough tattoo on her shoulder, with a look of sympathy and understanding.** "You're a test subject…do you know that much?"** he asked, as Kara nodded and glanced to the side and nodded.

**"I know that much…"** she said quietly, as she struggled slightly, wishing she could pull her arms tightly against her chest, and just hold herself. He frowned as he noticed the way that she struggled. He wasn't afraid of her, she could tell. He seemed much more understanding than the other SHIELD agents had.

**"Those wings are quite fantastic…"** he said, as she nodded once more, holding her mouth closed tightly, **"I'd love to see you fly sometime."** He said, as he chuckled, which revealed her sharp canine teeth. She quickly closed her mouth as she realized what she was doing, and tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

**"Wasn't that smile a lot nicer than the frown that you were wearing before?"** he asked, attempting to get her to smile once more, just trying to get her calmed down a bit. He had a feeling that the cell and handcuffs weren't exactly helping her feel better. Probably just reminding her of the captive life she had been living up until now. She stared up at him as he glanced back towards the guards, and they opened the gate once more. He looked back, as if knowing she wasn't going to make a run for the door. The guards didn't seem so convinced though, they looked tense, as if they were just itching to lock the gate again. They had seen their fellow SHIELD agents, roughed up by this girl, and heard the stories they had to tell.

**"You were scared. You've been thrust into a new world…"** said the star spangled man, as he glanced back over to her, and she seemed to un-tensed a bit.

**"Who are you?"** she asked, her voice coming out a bit less timid and just questini9ng now.

**"Well…I'm Steve Rogers, but I'm also Captain America."** He said, as she nodded. As he turned and walked out of the gate to her cell, and the guards locked it once more.

**"I'll see what I can do about those handcuffs, Kara. Just be patient."**


End file.
